Thank Yous
by goldfishlover73
Summary: KairiRiku story.Kairi is doing horribly in Chem and ask for Riku's help. Summary sucks but I don't care! HAHAHA!slight itty bity teency weency spoiler for end of the game. I mean, its so small that you would miss it unless you knew....


I don't own Kingdom hearts or disney or whatever...BLAH!

III

Riku looked at Kairi.

_She's so happy…But…But not by my doing…In fact…All I've done is watch. Watch her and Sora grow more and more close to each other. Sora will probably ask her out soon…If she doesn't ask him first._ The silver haired man smirked. "Yeah….she'll beat him to it…"

III

"Riku…"

The sound of Kairi's voice soft and nervous made Riku look up in concern. "Kairi? Is something wrong?" concern flooding his voice.

"NO! Well…yes…"

"What's up Kai?"

"Well…" She shoved a piece of paper in his hand. "Ineedyourhelp!"

"What the-" he opened the crinkled paper to see it was in fact a test paper. "AN F KAIRI!"

"Wwwelll…It's Chemistry! And…Well I'm not any good at chemistry…and you took it last year and I thought that you could help me study for my next test! Or help me with my class work! Or extra credit! PLEASE!"

"Why not ask-"

"SORA DOESN'T KNOW THIS!" she was on her knees in front of him now. "PLEASE RIKU!"

_I could never say no to you Kairi, it doesn't matter if you asked me to fly, I would try…for you..._ the young boy smiled at her. "I'll help you. Don't worry. I'll help you.

Her face brighten, making butterflies erupt in his stomach. _Remember…**you** made her that happy._ "THANK YOU!" without thinking, the jumped into him, hugging him hard. "THANK YOU!"

"Kairi! Here you are! Come on! We have to go!"

Kairi jumped at hearing her name. "Oh! Coming Selphie! I'll talk to you later about this okay Riku! Thanks!" with that she picked up her bag and ran back out of the room.

"Bye…Kai…" he grinned lopsided, waving.

"Ri-ku?" Sora walked in, watching him wave at nothing. "Riku? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing…Let's get outta here…"

"You said it! I hate school!" Sora loosened his tie. Putting his hand behind his head in his signature stance.

"I'm surprised you can even stay still long enough."

Sora laughed. "YEAH! ME TOO!"

III

Riku groaned.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. No, you're making your diagrams wrong. They shouldn't look like that…" he gestured to the illegible table that Kairi claimed as an Aufbal diagram. "It should look like _this._"

"Why can't I use mine? It's faster!"

They were sitting on Riku's bedroom floor, it was only ten minutes into the study session and he could already tell that they were going to take a while. Then again in the other two hours. _Might as well lighten the mood eh?_

"But you can't even READ that horrid looking thing!" he mocked. "No no! That will simply not due! Tut tut! Do it again!" he waved his hands. Making Kairi giggle. He smiled. "It won't work if you do it that way, it's better to learn this way rather than that way. It will be better! BETTER Is GOOD!" he smiled really big, nudging her in the side.

"Riku! Stop!"

"Stop what?" he nudged her again, making her dramatically fall the short distance to the floor. "This…" he poked her in the side, making her coil into herself. "Or THIS!" he picked her up in the tiny ball she had curled into and moved her over to his bed and squeezed her sides, earning a pig squeal from her and her crawling into a tighter ball. "What are you doing Kairi?" he continued to tickle her, loving the sound of her laughter and small bits of protest. "RIKU…..STOP!"

"AH!" he yelped. Falling to the floor.

"Think I don't know how….to fight back? I fought heartless and nobodies off Riku my boy! You think that _you_ would be able to bring me down! HA!" she slowly climbed off the bed and down next to him, poking him in the sides, making him crawl into a ball more and more with each poke. "Now…" she whispered in his ear, making his face grow red with the close proximity. "Now you will get your 'just dessert.' AYE YA!" her attack was swift and unexpected. It started with simple pokes but then turned into full frontal tickling. "GOD KAIRI NO! THIS WILL BRING DOWN MY MANLY STATURE!"

"TOO BAD! HAHAHAHA!"

"Am I interrupting something?" a calm voice came from the door.

"SORA!" the two on the floor exclaimed, looking at the boy in the door way and then to one another before jumping off each other, looking away from each other.

"Get a lot of 'studying' done?"

"Yes, actually we did! I learned how to make Aufbal diagram correctly!"

"Are you sure?" Riku snide.

"YES! LOOK!"

"It's not the best…you messed up right here…but its much better than before…I approve!"

"We'll see about that tomorrow sensei Riku. We have a Chemistry quiz tomorrow."

"You need help Sora?"

"Yes, but I will study when I get home. I came to walk Kairi home."

She nodded. Collecting her things before giving Riku one last look before walking out of the room. "Thanks Riku…"

"Bye Kairi…"

III

Riku didn't see Kairi all day at school, making him feel a little empty inside.

Riku decide that instead of going straight home after school, a visit to the island called to him.

III

Riku smiled staring up at the passing clouds, thinking of the girl that had clouded his day and night dreams alike. "Kairi…" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"GAH!" he jumped, "KAIRI! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

She smiled at him, crouching next to him. "You're so silly Riku! OH YEAH!" she held out a neat piece of paper, smiling.

Riku took it, watched her stand up and move a few feet away, still smiling, and gave it one glance, looking up to her afterwards and grinning like a mad man. "C…A C? WAY TO GO KAIRI!" He jumped up, spinning her around. "Next time we aim for an 'A' 'kay!"

"OKAY! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO STOP SPINNING ME!"

"Sorry…" he blushed.

"Riku…" she pushed his face to look at his, making him look deeply into her eyes. _So BEAUTIFUL…_ "Kairi... I…"

She smiled, "Riku…"

"Kai…ri…" he slowly leaned his head down, meeting her half way into a small chasted kiss.

"Kairi…" he breathed, looking into her eyes as they both pulled away slowly.

"Riku." She grabbed his tie, pulling him back into her, crashing his lips to hers, moaning into the kiss.

_Kairi! _He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, prodding her mouth with his tongue, granted access almost before he even asked for it, deepening the kiss, groaning into her mouth as one of her hands snaked behind his head, scrapping her hands on the back of his head.

They slowly sank to the ground, Kairi mounting Riku, moaning into his mouth as he slips his hand under her skirt and squeezes her rear end hard, making her pull hard on his roots, eliciting a moan from him.

The single kiss became broken kisses, before Riku brought their mouths clashed again.

Kairi pulled back, panting hard, giving her lungs the much needed air. "Kairi…" Riku growled sitting up, lightly kissing her neck and moving up her jaw line, smirking when she giggled when he started nibbling on her ear. "Kairi…You have no idea how long I have wanted this…." He whispered in her ear, biting the tip, making her moan. "How long I've wanted **_you_**…"

"Riku…" her voice was soft. She pulled her away, looking into his eyes. "Riku…" she smiled, moving his long bangs out of his face. "We should stop…"

"Kai-" his voice dropped.

"NO! No! It's just that…the suns going down…" she motioned at the horizon that had turned an orange.

"Oh…" she giggled at his reddening cheeks. "Kairi…" he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for helping me study."

"Oh? That was a very nice thank you gift. And I was expecting ice cream…"

"Shut up Riku!" she slapped him playfully. "But you know…" she placed a small kiss on his nose, making him blush, "I have a big test in Chemistry coming up. I could really use your help…"

"A test eh?" he smirked. "We'll need lots of study time. And my room seems to be a good place for you, since it helped last time…" he kissed her once more before picking her up and spinning her around once more, making her giggle.

"Come on…" he held out his hand, "I'll walk you home..."

She blushed lightly. "Okay…" she put her hand on his, smiling.

_He didn't know how she felt. He had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't like Sora the way that he thought she did. But he didn't know if she loved him like he did her._

_But there are many more nights and more opportunities to confess feelings for one another. But for tonight, the comfortable silence that settle between them on the walk home was enough._

_After all, there will be other thank-yous._

III

This is one of my first Riku and Kairi Fic. I hope you liked it!


End file.
